An Exchange of Sports
by sakura-blossoms-falling
Summary: During a break the Enoshima Soccer Club learns to play basketball from the Seirin Basketball Club. Events are not necessarily in order and Enoshima characters don't appear until the second chapter. Characters from both series are most likely going to be a little OOC. Told from the POV of an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Since the Area no Kishi fandom has virtually no fanfics, I decided to write a crossover with my two favorite sports series after Prince of Tennis. Area no Kishi characters won't show up until later though.**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, nada, cero, zilch...except for Rin, she's mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Hmm, what should I have?" Rin looked up at the menu behind the cashier and thought. "Uh, can I get three double cheese burgers with two large French fries and five milks, please?" The cashier didn't even blink as she rang it up. Rin tilted her head at the cashier's strange reaction. Normally the person would be looking at her like she had just ordered a baby squirrel with a side of what-the-hell.

Rin moved out of the way for the next person to order. When she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, she blanched. _Holy crap, this dude was freaking _huge_!_ She full out stared at him in shock. He _must_ be over 6 feet! Rin couldn't tear her eyes away from the giant no matter how hard she tried. She had been in Japan for almost a month now and she had never seen anyone over 5'9" and that was pushing it.

The stranger must have caught her staring because he gave her an annoyed look. "Yeah?" Rin just blinked, still in shock, and just turned her head away. "Nothing," she muttered. Inside her mind, she was still freaking out. Her friends had always made fun of her over her obsession with how tall men were. She couldn't help it. Being only 5'4" herself, she liked taller guys, what could she say?

"Here you are," Rin was handed her order and she thanked the girl and headed off to find a table away from the others. She found an empty one and sat down with a loud sigh. She slowly began to unwrap the first cheese burger and bit into it.

"Hey," a familiar, deep voice caught her attention and she froze. She slowly looked up and-sure enough-standing over her was the tall giant from before. "Why are you sitting here?" He asked as he set his own tray down and Rin couldn't help, but gawk at the amount of food on his. And people said _she_ ate a lot. This guy was a monster!

"Kagami-kun," a quiet voice right across from her made Rin spit her food out in surprise. She coughed and wiped her mouth furiously before looking at the blue-haired kid who had spoken. When in the heck did _he_ get there? She stared at him, uncomprehendingly.

"Who-? What-?" She stumbled over her words, trying to formulate a question that made sense to her.

Kagami gave a little smirk. "Don't scare people like that, Kuroko," he said as he sat down next to the kid.

Kuroko looked at him from the corner of his eye and sipped his shake. "But I was here first."

"What?" Rin finally found her voice. This weirdo had definitely _not_ been here when she sat down. "That's crazy talk!" She threw a miniature tantrum in English.

"Cool down," the Kagami giant answered in English. Rin froze and looked at him.

"You speak English?" She asked.

Kagami took a big bite and chewed. "I grew up in America," he said around a mouthful of burger.

"Don't talk like that," Kuroko scolded. Kagami swallowed.

"Rin put her head in her hands. "Okay, okay, I get it." She sat back and rolled her shoulders. "Japan is full of surprises," she muttered to herself.

Kagami nodded and started talking with his mouth full again, but Kuroko pinched him in the side. He glared at the smaller guy, but swallowed and said, once his mouth was clear, "You got that right. Japan is full of surprises."

Rin, slowly returning to normal, began eating as well. "How so?"

Kagami rolled his eyes as he thought and chewed. "Have you heard about the Generation of Miracles?" Rin shook her head. "Well, they are genius basketball players from Teiko Middle School and they completely dominated the middle school basketball tournaments. They are ridiculously strong too, but of course, I'm going to defeat all of them!" Kagami began eating with more gusto at the mention of his dream goal.

Rin blinked at the mention of these genius basketball players. She had been in Japan for only one month, but she never had an interest in basketball…at all. Her sole love was soccer. Anything that wasn't related to soccer didn't even make her radar. However, even though, she'd never liked basketball, these genius players had peaked her interest. "So, what are their names?" She asked the blue-haired boy, Kuroko, since he wasn't currently stuffing his face.

"Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Atsushi Murasakibara, Akashi Seijuro and me, Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko answered in his deadpan voice. Rin thought for a moment.

"Wait, you said you? So you are a member of these ridiculously strong players?" Rin asked, wanting to make sure she heard correctly. Kuroko nodded. "That's so cool!" Rin grinned. She had never really liked basketball, but these two were beginning to change her mind about the sport.

"So where can I see them play?" She asked. She briefly considered asking Nana and Kakeru to come with her, but she decided against it. Their only focus was soccer.

"Well, we have a match against Touou tomorrow, they have Aomine Daiki," Kagami said around a mouthful of food. Kuroko gave him another disapproving look, which Kagami ignored.

"Great! Can I come?" Rin asked. Her interest was really caught now.

"Sure, you can. Cheer for us, okay?" Kagami said. Rin just smiled.

* * *

**I'm really excited for this crossover, but it will be a short one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If the characters are OOC then I am sorry. **

**As a warning: I honestly have NO basketball knowledge or experience or anything like that. All I know is from the internet. I am a soccer player. I can't play basketball to save my life...not even in gym.**

**The match that I used is from the winter cup 1st round: Seirin vs. Touou, BUT...this story is not-I repeat NOT-going in order. I just needed a match to describe.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Match

Rin woke up to her ringing of her phone and she sleepily dragged it off her nightstand and answered it with a yawn interrupting her greeting. "Oh, Rin-chan, did I wake you up?"

Rin rubbed a hand across her eyes and sat up. "Oh, Nana-chan. Yeah, but it's okay. I needed to get up anyway." She stretched her free hand into the air and let out a loud groan. "What did you need?"

"Ah, are you going with us to the beach? Coach Iwaki is having a beach practice!" Nana Mishima couldn't contain her excitement. Of all the practices, she loved the ones on the beach the most and Rin had a feeling she knew why.

"No, sorry. I said that I would go to a friend's basketball game." Rin threw back the blankets on her bed and stood up. She stepped on a hairbrush and resisted the urge to yell out. Instead she bit her lip and hobbled over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you liked basketball," Nana was confused. With good reason, too. Rin had never before expressed interest in anything other than soccer, books and music. Nana also knew that Rin had a vague dislike for the sport.

Rin shrugged as she walked into the hall and went to the kitchen. Her parents had bought her an apartment when they learned she wanted to study in Japan. Now, Rin lived alone and it was just how she preferred it. "I don't really like the sport, but I have nothing against it, either." She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the milk container.

Nana was still confused. "Okay, well, have fun…I guess. Oh and Coach Iwaki said that we don't have practice next week for two days because he has to go to a funeral for his grandmother."

Rin poured some cereal into her bowl and gave a grunt of confirmation. "Got it." She poured milk and then attacked the breakfast with her spoon.

Nana laughed. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. See you tomorrow!" She hung up and Rin kept eating, taking a careful look at the clock. It was 8:30. The game started at 9. She was going to have to hurry.

* * *

Rin arrived at the stadium, out of breath and very pissed off. She had fallen asleep on the train and went five stops passed the one she was supposed to get off at and then she had been chased for a few blocks by an overzealous dog and its friends. Unfortunately, she had run in the opposite direction she had been going, making her even later. She sprinted inside.

The stadium had two courts on the floor and Seirin and Touou was playing on one and two other teams were playing on the other. She looked at the score board for the Seirin game and her eyes widened. The score was Seirin-80 and Touou-86 with 5:21 minutes remaining. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but she guessed bad because Seirin looked as if they were going to drop off the court from exhaustion.

Immediately her eyes were drawn to two particular players. Touou's #5 and Seirin's #10. Right away she knew that it was Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga who were facing off. They seemed on a completely different level than the other eight players on the court. Even Kuroko couldn't keep up.

Rin didn't know jack about basketball, but she knew genius players when she saw them and she knew that these two were extremely rare players. Back and forth, the two raged across the court, the other eight members seemed invisible to them. It was a court with just the two of them on it, battling for each point and ultimately the game.

16.9 seconds left and that Aomine Daiki makes a crazy ass shot from freaking _behind_ the backboard. Rin felt her mouth drop open. Even with her next to nothing knowledge of basketball, she knew it was hard to make it from the _front_, much less the _back_. _This kid is amazing_, she thought as she watched the players reset on the court.

The look in Aomine's eyes were what caught Rin's attention the most. 'I won't lose,' 'you can't win against me,' 'I am the best,' is what she saw reflected in his eyes. Rin felt a pang because she knew that even if they were an extremely rare player, anyone who had eyes like that…were bound to lose.

5.2 seconds left on the clock and Seirin had earned a free throw. Seirin's #7 was taking it. The guy shot, but the ball bounced off the rim. Two Touou players jumped for it, but Kagami freaking _flew_ up and grabbed it, about to dunk it in when Aomine came from nowhere and swatted it out of his hands. The glasses dude of Touou ran after it, but Rin saw a flash of movement already there. It was Kuroko.

He spun around and threw it back to Kagami. Both Kagami and Aomine jumped, but Kagami caught it and dunked it in. The buzzer screamed through the air and Rin winced and touched her sensitive ears. Everyone on the court was stunned into silence for a second before the Seirin team started screaming their victory.

The final score was Seirin-101 and Touou-100. Rin looked around at the players below and saw the final fist bump between Kuroko and Aomine. A small smirk crossed her lips as she remembered a scene very similar happening before. Different sports, different people, and on different playing fields, but the feelings were the same.

Rin turned away as the players left the courts and went back to the locker rooms. She made her way outside and passed a guy lying on the ground. It was the dark skinned Aomine guy. He was staring at the sky. She considered stopping, but didn't want to bother him, but she really wanted to say something.

Finally she just stopped and said not caring if he answered or anyone heard. "You know, I was the same as you." Aomine turned his head and glared at her.

"Huh? I don't know you. Go away," he snorted. Rin couldn't help but grin.

"Yep, I was definitely like you." She started walking again and as she passed him she said softly, "Losing sucks doesn't it?"

"Huh? Are you picking a fight?" Aomine sat up and glared at her. Rin simply looked back at him.

"No, I hate losing too, but I've become a better player because I lost. See ya," Rin turned away and ignored Aomine's look of confusion mixed with annoyance.

"Whatever," he spat and laid back down. Rin smiled to herself and went to find the locker room Seirin had. She encountered a girl outside their locker room. Rin recognized her as the girl who had been on the bench with Seirin.

"Uh, hi," Rin said as she walked up to her. "Are you Seirin's manager?" She looked into the locker room and saw that the team was fast asleep on the floor.

The girl looked startled. "Oh, I'm the coach, Aida Riko. Who are you?" Aida studied the girl in front of her. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the girl's looks.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Rin. I met Kagami and Kuroko at a restaurant last night and they invited me to watch their game." Rin said as she looked back at Aida. Like all Japanese girls, Aida was shorter than Rin, but not by much.

"Oh, are you a basketball player?" She asked.

Rin shook her head furiously. "No way in heck! I am a hard-core soccer player." She shuddered at the thought of her playing basketball. The image she got was not a good one.

Aida looked at her curiously. "Oh," was all she said.

"Listen," Rin said as she started tugging on a piece of hair, a habit she had when she was nervous. "Next week, are you guys free?" She wanted to know more about this basketball and since she had two days of practice off, she figured she'd hang out with the Seirin Basketball Club.

"Yeah, we're just going to do some more strength and stamina training." Aida said.

"Can I join?" Rin asked.

Aida looked surprised, "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Rin smiled. "Thank you! I look forward to it!" She checked her phone and saw that it was still early. She had time to get back to Coach Iwaki's beach practice. "Well, I have to go. See you next week!" She turned and ran off, leaving a very confused Aida and some startled reserve players.

"Who was that?" One asked Aida.

She just looked after the retreating girl. "I have no idea."

* * *

This time, Rin was awake and got off the train at the correct stop. She ran to the beach and called out loudly, "Nana-chan!" She flew down the stairs, but her foot caught on one and she took a tumble. She landed in a heap in the sand.

Nana and Kakeru ran over. "Rin! Are you okay?" Nana picked up her friend from the sand and began to brush her off.

Rin was a little dizzy as she looked at Nana. There seemed to be two Nanas and three Kakerus. "Kakeru, I didn't know you were a triplet," she mumbled. Kakeru panicked.

"She hit her head and now she's delusional!" Kakeru ran around like a chicken with its' head cut off.

Nana was also worried about her friend. "Rin, are you okay?" She asked again. Rin shook her had and got to her feet with some help from Nana.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm so clumsy," she dusted some sand from her knees and looked at Nana and smiled. "I'm fine now, but you might want to check on him." She pointed at Kakeru who was still panicking and running around.

Nana sweat dropped. "Oh my," she went over to catch Kakeru.

Rin walked over to Coach Iwaki who looked at her. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

Rin laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm a lot tougher than that!"

Mako came up and put an arm around her shoulders, "That was quite the tumble you took there, Rin." He grinned. Rin laughed as well.

Coach Iwaki ended the break and the players went back out onto the makeshift field. Rin and Nana stood next to Iwaki. After a few minutes, he looked down at them. "Do you want to practice too?"

Both girls looked at him and then at each other in excitement. "Yes!" Nana yelled and Rin quickly shed her clothes to reveal her bikini underneath. She tied a slip around her waist and looked at Nana.

"I join one team and you get the other?" She suggested. Nana smiled and nodded. The two girls ran out.

"Ryoma! I'm joining your team!" Rin yelled. She heard Nana say the same thing to Kakeru. _Of course she joined his team_, Rin thought with a smile. That was the reason she picked the opposite team.

"Okay, you can be a forward with Kaoru," Oda said. Rin gave him a high-five and ran up to face off against Nana. The two girls stared each other down in good spirits.

"Don't go easy on me, Rin," Nana said. There was a determined fire in her eyes.

Rin smirked. "Of course not, Little Witch. I have a reputation to keep!" She could feel her own senses heighten and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Nana's team had the kickoff and as soon as Kakeru passed it to Nana, Rin charged forward. She felt the shift of sand beneath her feet and she adjusted her balance accordingly. Nana received the ball and tried to feint left, but Rin saw through it and stole the ball in a slide tackle. Nana jumped over her legs to avoid tripping and when she turned around, Rin was already running away with the ball.

Mako came to challenge her and she swept by him without breaking stride. "Rin!" Araki's voice made Rin glance to the right. Araki was wide open and she crossed it to him. He caught it and Rin sprinted forward towards the goal.

Araki took the ball in almost directly to the goal and kicked. The shot was blocked by the goalie, Reo Kurebayashi.

"Nice shot, Araki!" Rin yelled as she turned around and jogged backwards, waiting for Reo to send the ball out into the players again.

"Thanks, Rin," he smiled.

The game continued until all the players were exhausted, but happy. The sun was starting to set as Iwaki dismissed the players and reminded them that they had two days off the next week. Rin walked home with Nana and Kakeru.

"Hey, Nana, Kakeru," Rin said suddenly. Both stopped talking and looked at her. "Do you have plans for the two days we have off next week?" She was kicking a soccer ball in front of her as she walked.

Nana and Kakeru looked at each other and then back at Rin. "No, we were just going to practice in the park or somewhere," Nana answered.

"Oh, would you be interested in going to Seirin High School with me for a while?"

Nana looked at Kakeru who shrugged. "What are you going to do there?"

Rin smiled at them. "I am going to learn how to play basketball." She kicked the soccer ball and it bounced off a telephone pole and Rin trapped it again, not even skipping a step.

"Huh? Basketball?" Kakeru asked. "Why do you want to learn how to play basketball?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. It's something different. It's not like I totally _hate_ the sport." She bounced the ball off a lamp pole and trapped it again. "So, you guys want to come?"

Kakeru and Nana looked at each other again and then smiled. Nana nodded at Rin. "Yeah, I bet it's going to be fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**My hope is to ****update once a week on Friday or Saturday. My parents don't allow me on the computer any other days. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner Party

Aida walked slowly down the hallway with a pile of boxes in her arms. She struggled to see over them. As she passed the first years' classrooms, she heard Kagami's loud, obnoxious voice. She stopped and peered in. An idea lit itself up in her mind. "Kagami, Kuroko, come here, please."

A few minutes later, Aida was walking much faster down the hall with Kagami and Kuroko carrying the boxes. "Uh, why did you make us carry this stuff?" Kagami whined as his arms felt like they were going to fall off.

Aida just smiled at him. "Well, after school, you boys are going to give that club room a thorough cleaning. These are old game DVDs and the teacher said I could move them to the TV room."

Kagami sighed. "Cleaning? Really? Cleaning is for girls."

Aida jabbed him in the side. "Yeouch! That hurt! I'm still sore you know!" Kagami yelped and glared at his smiling coach.

"Still sore?" She asked. She was concerned, the match with Touou had been a week before and Kagami's body still had not fully recovered. Now she felt a little guilty making him carry the boxes, but only a little. _This must be what it's like when playing at that kind of level_, Aida thought. She resolved to give Kagami more vitamin supplements that were to help with muscle ache.

"Coach, what are we going to do in practice today, after we clean?" Kagami's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, if you do get all the cleaning done, then I suppose I could give you guys an easy practice." Aida mused.

"Really?" Kagami cried! "Yes! I'll make sure we clean it quickly!" He practically skipped down the hall. Aida watched him with a twitch in her eye.

* * *

Rin watched as the Enoshima Soccer Club members played against each other in a practice match. Iwaki and Nana stood on her right. "Coach," she said. "Captain Sawamura is a little too far up. There's a gap." Right as she said that, Araki on the opposing team slipped around Kudo and Sawamura and ran right through the open space Rin had just mentioned.

Oda moved forward to challenge, but Araki swept around him as well. Dodging another defender, he crossed the ball to Kaoru who was running up the right side and he took a shot. It went right under the goalie's outstretched arm and into the back of the net. Araki's team cheered.

"Good observation, Rin," Iwaki said. "I hadn't noticed it before." He called to Sawamura. "Sawamura, don't let there be such a big space next time." He got a nod in response.

Rin kept watching the players. Kota was passed the ball and he barreled up the field yelling at the others, "Get out my way!" He brought the ball into the midfield of Araki's side and passed it up to Takase. He brought it into the penalty area and then passed it back to Sawamura who was coming up and he shot the ball at the goal. Reo blocked it and kicked it out to Araki again.

Iwaki called for a break and the tired players came to the bench and Nana and Rin were busy giving out water and towels.

As Rin passed Oda, she asked him. "How is your knee?" It was soft enough so no one else could overhear.

He glanced at her and then replied, "Fine."

Rin looked at his skeptically. "You missed a step coming off the field."

Oda shrugged. "There was a hole in the field. It's fine, really." Rin sighed and decided not to press him about it. She clapped him on the shoulder before moving away.

Iwaki ended the practice early and some of the players decided to eat dinner together. Nana and Rin tagged along. They went to a Yakiniki restaurant, which Rin was a big fan of. They were shown to a table and Rin rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

They got a pile of meat and Araki and Mako set about arguing over whether or not Araki can eat it all. During their spat, a shoe flew off and hit Oda in the face, knocking his glasses somewhere and leaving an imprint on his face. All action ceased and then Araki started laughing. Soon the whole table was in uproars.

Rin held her middle as she laughed until tears started to come out of her eyes. Oda just sat there, with a stone cold look on his face as he glared at his offending teammates. "I'm s-sorry, Ryoma," Rin reached over and lightly punched his shoulder. Another fit of laughs came over her and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "R-really. Sorry." She tried to compose herself and succeeded more or less to contain the giggles.

"Ah, it's you!" Rin turned around in surprise along with Oda and Nana and the rest of the table. It was Kagami Taiga staring down at her with wide eyes. Kuroko was standing next to him.

"Ah, Kagami! Kuroko!" Rin jumped up and hugged Kuroko. "I went to your game and I saw you win! Kagami, you were a freaking beast on that court!" She held her hand up for a high-five, which Kagami gave, albeit, a little apprehensively.

"Rin-chan, you know them?" Nana asked. She looked up at Kagami and guessed that he must be at least as tall as Takase was. There was another guy who had a slightly absent look on his face who was just as tall, if not taller.

Rin looked at her. "Oh yeah, guys, these are the members of the Seirin Basketball Club. Kagami, Kuroko, these are my teammates from the Enoshima Soccer Club." She introduced the two teams.

Kagami nodded and gave a quick greeting while the glasses Captain, Hyuga, gave a more extensive greeting. Aida appeared from behind him and said hello. Kota immediately got hearts in his eyes and dove across the table to grab her hands.

"Hello, I am Nakatsuka Kota! Will you be my girlfriend?" He was practically drooling on her.

Aida sweat dropped and tried to take a step back, but her hand was held tightly between Kota's. A vein twitched above Hyuga's eye and Rin grinned. "Hey, maybe you can actually get her to go on a date with you," she prodded Kota.

"Really? Oh, will you join me on a romantic dinner on a-" BAM! Kota was knocked out by Hyuga's fist.

"Don't get so familiar with our coach, dumbass." Hyuga said, glaring death at the unconscious boy. Kagami winced, his captain had entered clutch mode and they weren't even near the court. Rin and Nana snickered as Kakeru looked between them. The rest of the Enoshima players were just as confused. Rin and Nana just shared a knowing look.

"There's a table right there, if you want to join us. You can pull it over," Rin suggested as Reo moved Kota's body out of the way.

"Ah, thanks," the tall, slightly absent-looking guy said. "My name is Kiyoshi Teppei, by the way." He smiled as he introduced himself. He pointed at the five other members with him. "The one with red hair is Kagami Taiga. The one with glasses is Hyuga Junpei, our Captain. The blue-haired kid is Kuroko Tetsuya. This is out coach, Aida Riko and the last one is the jokester, Izuki Shun." Each person bowed as Kiyoshi introduced them.

"Ah, these people are Mishima Nana, Aizawa Kakeru, Araki Ryuichi, Hyoudou Makoto, Takase Michirou, Matoba Kaoru, Nakatsuka Kota, Oda Ryoma and I'm Rin Faolin." Rin ended her introductions with herself. Hyuga glared at the still unconscious form of Kota before helping his teammates bring over the other table.

Rin moved over to sit next to Aida. "Hey, is it still okay that I come this week?"

Aida looked at her, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. "Sure, what days?" She bit down on her piece of meat and chewed as Rin thought.

"Nana-chan, what days did Coach Iwaki give us off?" Nana tilted her head as she thought.

It was Kakeru who answered her. "I think it was Wednesday and Thursday. Right, Mako-san?" He looked at the blonde second year for confirmation.

Mako looked up from his plate. "Um, I thought it was Saturday and Sunday." He picked another piece of meat from the grill and ate it.

Oda scoffed. "Idiot, it was Tuesday and Wednesday!" He said with confidence.

Nana laughed nervously. "Actually, Oda-san, it is Saturday and Sunday." She felt bad for the second year. Oda looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Oda asked.

Mako laughed. "Told you! Idiot!" He stuck his tongue out at Oda who scowled and chucked a piece of half eaten meat at his face. Mako ducked and Araki yelled at both of them to stop wasting precious meat.

Rin chuckled at the antics of her teammates and looked back at Aida who didn't look too freaked out. "Yeah, Saturday and Sunday. I'm sorry about my team." She apologized. "They can be crazy."

Aida waved a hand. "Just like our team. Yeah, that's fine."

Rin grinned. "Great! Do you mind if I bring Nana-chan and Kakeru? They want to try it as well!"

Aida looked over at the other female and her male companion. Kakeru was trying to get a piece of meat from the grill while Araki was blocking him with his chopsticks. Nana was just looking on in amusement. Aida looked back at Rin. "Sure, they can come."

"Go where?" A voice startled the two girls. Oda had leaned over Rin's shoulder and had caught the last part of the conversation.

Rin pushed him away gently. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's conversations!" Oda leaned back, but he still wanted to know.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" He asked again.

Rin sighed. "Yes, Nana-chan, Kakeru and I are going to visit Seirin while we have no practice and learn how to play basketball."

Oda looked at her in slight shock. "Basketball? Why do you want to play basketball?" He had never thought she would be interested in a sport other than soccer.

Rin slapped her forehead in exasperation. "For the last time! I don't hate basketball. I just don't particularly care to play. And besides, it's something different and I bet it would be fun!" Rin glared at the tall midfielder.

Oda adjusted his glasses. "I see." He turned to Aida. "Mind if I join as well?" Aida paused.

At that second both Araki and Mako looked up from their bickering over the last price of meat and Mako asked. "Are you going somewhere, Oda?"

Oda looked at Aida and then at the two second years. "I want to learn how to play basketball." He said simply.

Araki was the first one to recover from his surprise. He released his hold on Mako and scrambled over. "Really? That sounds interesting. Can I join?" He looked at the Seirin coach with hopeful eyes.

Mako hit him in the back of the head. "And since when do you play basketball? Do you even know how?" Araki paused and then said, "You just get the ball through the hoop thing, right?" Aida sweat dropped.

Pretty soon the whole Enoshima table had made plans to go to Seirin and learn how to play basketball. The two teams started talking more about their different sports and what not. Rin and Aida and Nana started talking girl things and the boys tuned them out.

Kagami looked over at Takase and Oda and guessed that they could make some pretty good players with their height and everything. Then he looked at Kaoru and Kakeru and had his doubts. They were probably as tall as or shorter than Kuroko, but Kuroko knew how to play. He didn't think that these two would do that great. He caught himself and then shook his head. Size wasn't the only thing that mattered when playing basketball.

He looked back at his grill and saw that there was only one piece of meat left. He made a grab for it with his chopsticks. Just as he was about to touch it, another pair snatched it up. "Wha-? Hey, that was mine!" He sputtered in protest. He glared at the person who had dared to take his meat and saw Kuroko contently munching on it. "Kuroko~!" Kagami yelled.

* * *

**I have, like, zero sense of humor so Izuki will not be making puns too often. :'( Sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is not a lot of action in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Seirin Boys Basketball Club

Rin's phone's alarm stabbed through her dreams like an angry screeching bird. She growled and opened one eye to find the blasted thing and smash it. For a second she panicked when she didn't see it on her night stand. She shot up like a bullet and looked around frantically. She threw her blankets right and left before dropping to the floor and picking her book bag up and turning it upside down. Papers, pens, books and old tests fell out, but she still didn't see her phone.

She kicked aside a pile of clothes from the previous day and knocked over a pile of books. Finally she found it underneath her bed. She grabbed it and scrambled backwards, turning the alarm off as she did so. She stared in confusion at the phone in her hand. _How in the world did it get under there?_ She thought about what she had done last night and realized she had fallen asleep texting Nana.

"I hope she's not mad," Rin muttered as she checked her messages. The last one said, "I guess you fell asleep, so good night. See you tomorrow." Rin sighed and ran a hand through her long, black hair, hitting every snarl and tangle on the way. "Ouch," she stood up and slowly stepped around the mess she had made and opened her bedroom door. She sleepily walked down the hall, yawning as she did. When she got to the kitchen she froze.

At her kitchen table was Nana and Kakeru. Now this was a normal occurrence as Rin often overslept and the pair came to wake her up so she was used to seeing one or both of them just sitting in her house.

However, what she was _not_ used to was most of her team making themselves comfortable in her home. Araki and Mako were fighting in front of the cupboards over a bag of chips while Kota and Oda were looking through her soccer magazines. Thankfully, Kaoru and Takase were sitting quietly at the table with Nana and Kakeru, looking at a book together. She took a closer look at what they were doing and she freaked out.

"What the hell!" She yelled and barreled into the kitchen, snatched the notebook from under their noses and smacked everyone except Nana.

"Ouch! Rin, what was that for?" Kakeru pouted while rubbing the bump on his head.

Rin pointed an accusing finger at him and everyone. "What are you guys doing in my apartment?" Araki and Mako paused in their squabble and looked at the bedraggled girl.

"Cute shirt, Rin," Mako noted. Rin gasped and looked down. She was wearing a shirt her Mom had sent her a week ago. Her mom had not yet seemed to figure out that Rin was-under absolutely no circumstances-a girly-girl. Despite this, her mom persisted in buying her all sorts of frilly, cute outfits for her daughter. This particular shirt was hot pink and had hearts plastered all over it. She had finally decided to use it as pajamas just to make her mom happy.

Rin scowled and ran back into her room, shouting behind her, "Don't destroy my house!" She slammed the door and proceeded to change into more appropriate clothing.

Five minutes later, she reappeared with her usual t-shirt and running shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face still wore the unhappy scowl she had when she went in.

"You," she pointed a laser-pointer finger right at Kakeru. "Why are they all in my house?" She crossed her arms.

Kakeru paled and started shaking. When Rin was mad, it was in everyone's best interest to run in the opposite direction. "Uh-mm, nnn-I-I-I," he stuttered.

Nana came to his rescue. "I invited them here, because you were the only one not ready. We decided it would just be easier to pick you up on the way." She spoke calmly, though inside she was quivering slightly.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Oh," she uncrossed her arms. "I guess that makes sense." She started putting on her sneakers. The others stopped looking through her stuff and also put their shoes on. Rin stood up when she had finished tying her laces. Her face was scarily pleasant as she smiled. "And don't think that any of you will just get away with snooping through my stuff," she cracked her knuckles and eight spirits left their owners.

* * *

The Enoshima students arrived at the gates of Seirin. They all looked up at the school. "Cool," Kakeru murmured.

"I heard that it was only formed last year," Oda commented.

Araki was the first to move. "Well, standing here isn't going to get us closer." He started walking. "Let's go play some b-ball!" They kids behind him cheered and followed him into the school grounds.

They were met with a lot of side looks from the regular students. Kaoru looked around and asked Takase quietly. "Do they have a soccer club?" Takase looked around.

"I don't know. I can't see anything that would suggest something like that." Kaoru nodded and kept looking at the people who were staring at them.

Rin was also looking around. She wanted to stop and ask where the gym was, but she felt awkward here. Nana was the brave soul who finally approached a pair of girls and asked. "Do you know where the boy's basketball club practices?"

The girls looked at each other and then the taller one pointed at a large building to the left, in front of them. "That's the gym. You'll find the boys in there." Nana thanked her and ran back to her friends. "It's over there!" She pointed where the girl had indicated earlier.

Mako nodded. "Let's go then!" He marched of with the others behind him. They reached the large doors and Rin pushed one open a crack. She could the squeak of basketball shoes on the gym floor and the whistles. She pushed it open farther to allow the others a peek.

Oda and Araki peered over her shoulder. "Wow, that's cool," Oda said as he watched the Seirin Boys Basketball Club practice. Araki and Rin nodded in agreement.

"You can come in, you know." A quiet voice scared Rin so bad she jumped and knocked her head into Araki's chin. He stumbled back into Oda.

"Ow! Rin, you have a hard head!" He moaned. Rin apologized and then turned to look at the speaker. It was Kuroko.

"How in the world do you do that?" Rin wondered. She had a clear view of the gym and should have noticed him coming towards them, but she hadn't. Kuroko just blinked.

"Oh, Rin-chan, Nana-chan!" Aida called from the other side of the gym. "Come in, come in! We were just doing warm-ups!" She waved the soccer players into the gym. Rin went in slowly, looking around as her friends filed in behind her.

Rin and Nana walked over to Aida, "Hey, Riko-chan, sorry if we're late." Rin and Nana bowed politely. Aida waved a hand.

"No, no, it's fine. We just started. Are you guys ready to learn to play?" Aida had a big grin on her face.

Rin and Nana as well as the boys, looked at each other and then turned back to Aida and shouted, "Yes!"

* * *

**I have regents and finals for the next two weeks so I will not be able to write a lot, but I hope that I can still get to a computer.**

**Chemistry will be the death of me! *cries in a corner***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Lesson

Aida walked in front of the soccer players and eyed them. Rin stood between Oda and Takase and felt like a midget. She sighed at her unfortunate placement. "Take off your shirts," Aida said suddenly. The soccer players started.

"What!" Oda exclaimed in shock. Rin was also stunned.

"Uh, Riko-chan," Nana said nervously. "Rin and I can't...exactly..." she trailed off in embarrassment.

Aida blinked. "Oh, I didn't mean the girls. Just the guys." Rin let out a breath of relief and heard Nana do the same. The boys reluctantly pulled their shirts over their heads. Rin tried to keep her gaze directed at the opposite wall.

Aida walked down the line, looking at the soccer players' stats. She was slightly impressed at what she saw. Every one of them had greater leg strength than her players. She stopped in surprise in front of Kakeru. She saw his surgery scar over his heart. "What happened?"

Nana looked at Kakeru carefully while he hesitated. "Um, I got into an accident two years ago and had a metal pole through my chest." Kakeru said. Aida just nodded and moved to the next person.

Rin finally took her gaze off the far wall and looked at Aida as she evaluated the soccer players. "What is she doing?" She directed this question at Hyuga.

"Her father is a sports trainer and she often spent time helping him and studying as well. She's picked up quite a lot from him. She can tell a players ability from a glance." Rin thought she heard pride in his voice and she hid a smile.

"That's really cool," she answered instead. Hyuga adjusted his glasses and nodded.

When Aida was done, she let the boys put their shirts back on. "Have any of you played basketball before?" She watched the soccer players looks at each other.

"Uh, does gym count?" Mako asked. He felt slightly embarrassed by his question. Aida sighed.

"I thought as much, well we'll start with the basics. Dribbling." She looked over at Izuki and Hyuga. "Mind if you teach them?" they both nodded.

Soon each Enoshima student had a basketball and was staring at them. Rin had played basketball in gym, but usually that only consisted of her standing in front of the basket and throwing the ball at the hoop, hoping to get it in. She passed the ball from hand to hand and frowned. It felt so different from a soccer ball. For one, it felt heavier and bigger. She imagined trying to play soccer with a ball like that.

She looked over at Oda who had started bouncing the ball off the ground. He looked back at her for a moment and the ball hit his foot and bounced away.

"Hey! Come back here!" He ran after it. Kagami picked it up and passed it back to him. Oda caught it. "Thanks," he said. Kagami nodded.

"Keep your eyes focused on the ball right now," Hyuga instructed. Rin began bouncing it in front of her with her right hand. She kept the ball bouncing high as it was easier. "See? Not that hard." Hyuga said. "Now try moving."

Rin kept her eyes on the ball as she started walking around the gym. She ran into someone and their balls bounced off each other, going in different directions. "Ah, sorry, Rin-chan!" Nana said as she ran after her ball. Rin after hers in the opposite direction and ran across Araki's path. His ball hit her leg and bounced away.

"Hey! I had that!" Araki whined. He went to chase it. Rin stopped her own rolling ball with her foot. She looked at it and then rolled it back and flicked it up into her arms with the toe of her shoe. She started dribbling again, moving faster.

"Seven! This is easy!" Kakeru called from the other side of the gym. Nana was having a bit of trouble as she kept dribbling too close to her body and the ball kept hitting her foot and rolling away. Rin looked over and saw that Kakeru and Kaoru were jogging around the gym, easily dribbling with their right hands. She started going faster too.

"Argh! Stupid ball!" Rin saw Araki get frustrated and kick the ball. It flew across the court and hit the backboard and then dropped in. He glared at it.

The regular basketball players looked at him, stunned. He had made that from 3/4 of the court away! "Araki!" Mako shouted. "You're not supposed to kick the ball! You throw it!" He ran inside the three point arc and threw the ball at the net. It hit the rim and bounced back at him. He caught it. Araki laughed at him from behind.

"You didn't make it and you're that close! Pathetic!" He held his sides in laughter. Mako risked at him and turned back to the basket.

"Get in!" He cried as he threw the ball again. It hit the backboard and bounced off again. "Grrrr!" Mako stepped back and then threw the ball up into the air. As it came down, he bounced it off his knees and then kicked it towards the basket. It sailed in, not even touching the rim. He nodded in satisfaction and turned to gloat at Araki.

"Mako! Get out of the way!" A voice cried. Mako looked behind him and saw Kaoru and Kakeru running at him, dribbling their basketballs with their feet. He scrambled out of the way, but the two players kicked the ball from half court.

The two basketballs arced up and then dropped towards the basket at the same time. At the last second, Kakeru's ball knocked Kaoru's out of the way and swished through the net. Kaoru's bounced off the rim. The two first years grinned at each other.

Aida looked at the soccer players who had turned basketball into soccer in amazement. She had seen Midorima shoot his ridiculous three pointers from his side of the court, but she'd never seen anyone kick a basketball from the opposite court and make it in. On purpose anyway.

Kagami was standing beside her and saw her looks of awe. "That's not basketball," he snorted. He has to admit though, the soccer players were good as Araki, Mako and Kakeru and Kaoru continued to kick their basketballs through the hoop. None of them had missed yet.

Rin stood behind them, grinning. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she said they should learn to play basketball, but she knew that they would somehow bring soccer into it, one way or another.

Aida blew her shrill pink whistle and caught the attention of everyone. "Enoshima students line up and we'll teach you how to do lay-ups."

"What are lay-ups?" Kakeru looked at Nana who shrugged.

"Watch," a voice behind them made Kakeru drop his basketball in fright and a chill raced down his spine. Kuroko stood there innocently. Kakeru looked at him in amazement and then to where he was pointing. Hyuga had run up to the right of the hoop and practically skipped as he gently hit the ball off the top right corner of the red box and it dropped in.

Araki watched it with interest. "I want to try!" He said as he started running towards the basket. Aida saw that his approach was completely off and winced as he tried to replicate Hyuga's gentle throw, but it was too hard and the ball bounced backward. Mako and Oda started cracking up. He sent them a resentful glare.

"You are right-handed, correct?" Aida asked Araki. She passed him another ball. Araki nodded. "Okay then when you approach, go to the right side and hold the ball in your right hand. Jump off your left foot and bring your right knee up, like this," she demonstrated the jump with her right arm extended and right knee brought up. She landed and turned back to Araki. "Try that."

Araki nodded and stood back from the net. He glared hard at the net and then down at the basketball. He reviewed what Aida had just told him, right side, right arm, bring right knee up. He started off slow and approached the net from the right side. Under the basket, jumped off his left foot and reached his right arm up. His shot was short and it hit the rim where it connected to the backboard and rebounded right into his face.

"Stupid ball!" Araki yelled. He rubbed his forehead. "That hurt!" The rest of the Enoshima students started laughing. Even Nana, who was most the mature one, had turned away so Araki couldn't see how red her face had gotten with trying to hold her laughter. Some of the Seirin players were also snickering. Lay-ups looked easy, but were actually quite difficult.

Araki glared at his traitorous teammates and huffed. "Why don't you try it, Almighty Oda?" He wanted to see the serious midfielder fail as well.

Oda stopped laughing and looked at Araki. "Okay. I can do it better than you can." he lined himself up with the net and then started jogging towards it. He jumped off his left foot and reached up with his right hand that held the basketball. Oops, the ball went right over the net, not even touching the backboard and dropped down the on the other side. He landed and frowned at the ball. Araki was going crazy laughing at him.

"It's okay, Ryoma," Rin went over and patted his shoulder. He just looked at her with a 'you-really-think-I'll-live-this-down' look. She just grinned back at him and went to try the lay-up. She missed too, all five times.

Nana and Kakeru went next and Kakeru only got one in. Takase seemed the most promising as he made three of the five attempts. His height was definitely an advantage.

Three hours later, all of the soccer players had made a successful lay-up and had created a bond with the Seirin basketball players. The Enoshima students left the gym feeling accomplished and a promise to come back the next day.

Rin's arms and shoulders hurt with an unfamiliar ache as she had never worked those particular muscles that hard before. The team split up as they each went back to their respective homes. Rin trudged down the sidewalk with Kakeru and Nana. She felt like going to sleep right there, who cares if she got ran over by a bike or two?

"That was fun, Rin," Nana said. Despite the vigorous practice, somehow her hair had managed to stay perfect while Rin's own hair stuck out in all directions.

Rin gave her friend a small smile, "It was. I'm glad you liked it." Nana smiled.

"Are you going back tomorrow?" Kakeru asked.

"Of course I am! Soon I'll be a pro basketball player as well!" Rin pumped her fist in the air.

Nana laughed. "Being a professional soccer player isn't enough for you?"

Rin waved a hand dismissively. "This and that are different and I am technically not a pro soccer player."

Both Kakeru and Nana muttered, "Not yet," under their breaths.

They came to the street where they would part ways and Rin hugged her friends goodbye. "See you guys tomorrow!" she waved as she walked down her street. "Bye, Rin-chan!" Nana yelled back. Rin turned around and ran towards her apartment. On her way, she passed a strange sight. It was a guy on a bike, pulling a rickshaw behind him with a green-haired dude in the back, reading a book.

Rin stopped and stared as the one pedaling slowly approached her. "Midorima! You said that you would pedal after the light! Why am I still doing it!" The boy growled.

The one in the back merely turned the page. "I said I would I if I lost at rock-paper-scissors. Which I didn't." He looked up briefly and saw Rin as they slowly rolled by. The two locked eyes for a moment before Midorima called out to his pedaler, "Faster, Takao, I am late for an appointment."

Takao yelled back. "Well then you should have ordered a cab! Dammit, it feels like my lungs are going to collapse!" He cursed the genius basketball player in his mind, but pedaled a bit harder anyways.

Rin looked after the odd pair in bewilderment. That was Midorima Shintarou? She felt pity for the poor kid who had to cart his ass around in that weird looking vehicle. She turned away. _So that's another one of the Generation of Miracles_, she thought.

Six once-in-a-decade basketball players and she had already met three. She couldn't wait to get a chance to talk to them. Genius to genius.

* * *

**SCHOOL IS OUT! I am so excited!**

**Now I just have to survive my Coach's workouts and make it on the varsity team. I really don't want to be stuck with all those uppity freshmen and cocky sophomores.**

**Hopefully updates will be a bit faster and I know I said this would be short, but my mind ran away with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chemistry regents is tomorrow. *cries* I'm going to just melt into a pile of mush.**

**So I have to beg anyone who reads this to PLEASE tell me about any mistakes in spelling or grammar. I was reading the whole story over last night and I almost cried from the mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Park

RING! RING! RING! Rin opened one sleepy eye and tried to focus on what was bothering her sleep. Her eye fell on the phone on her nightstand. She considered ignoring it, but decided not to. One arm snaked from under the covers and grabbed it. She flipped it open and stared at the Caller ID. It was Aida Riko. At first she was confused as to how the Seirin Coach had her cell number, and then she remembered she had given it to her the day before.

The phone kept ringing and she hit the answer button and put it on speaker. "Hello?" She mumbled. She set the phone down on the pillow next her and snuggled back down under her covers.

"Uh, Rin-chan? Um, about you guys coming today, a bunch of us are going to the park, if you still want to come." Aida's voice sounded scratchy over the phone. Rin hummed.

"Sure, we'll still come. What's with the location change?" She asked. Sleep was overtaking her.

"Well, because I figured the guys deserved a break for once," Aida answered.

Rin hummed in confirmation again. "Got it. What time is it?"

"Uh, time? Hmm, it's already ten," Aida sounded confused.

Rin sat straight up in bed. "Ten? Ten?" She repeated. She grabbed the phone, threw back her covers and rolled out of bed. Her foot hit a soccer magazine she had lying on the floor and she did an awkward split. "Ow," she muttered as she picked herself off the floor.

"Rin-chan?" Aida asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I hurt myself. Are you guys going to the park right now?" She ran for her closet, grabbed the first shirt and pair of shorts she saw and started changing.

"Yeah, actually, we're already here."

"Okay, I'll be there near twelve or so. I have to call Nana," Rin pulled her new shirt over her head and adjusted it so it fit comfortably. She dialed Nana's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Nana's voice sounded slightly out of breath when she answered.

"Nana-chan. We going to the park today, Aida decided to change the location," Rin said as she finished dressing and sat on the floor to put socks and sneakers on. She could never understand how people could put socks or shoes while standing up. Whenever she tried, she always ended up on her face.

"Okay, Kakeru and I are practicing in the children's park close to there," which explained her lack of breath.

Rin stood up again. "Okay, I'll come there. I told Aida that we'd be there near twelve, is that fine?"

"Yeah, we're just playing some 1-on-1 right now. See you when you get here." Nana said goodbye and hung up. Rin closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

…

Aida closed her phone and put it in her bag. She looked back at the street court that her team was currently using. It seemed a bit weird to see the guys in regular clothes and playing outside the gym. She saw the guys in regular clothes all the time, but it was just the being outside part that made it different.

They had currently split into two teams, the second years and the first years. Kagami and Kuroko were kicking ass as always, but since it was mostly Kagami who was doing the scoring, the second years were ahead.

Aida noted that the first years had grown in their skills. They were faster and their footwork had gotten a lot better. She watched as Kuroko received a pass from a first year and then handed it off to Kagami who dunked it.

All the players looked like they were having fun which was what Aida's goal was. She had figured a break in the harsh stamina practices wasn't so bad. She looked at the other courts and saw that they too, were filling up with girls and boys playing basketball. On the other side of the basketball courts was a large field were kids were kicking a soccer ball around and some were playing baseball.

It had been a while since she had last had a change to enjoy a visit to the park. She rather liked it.

"Coach! Coach!" Koganei called, running up to Aida. "Do you want to play with us?" His mouth was in that funny 'W' shape like it always was. She smiled at him.

"Okay," she took off her sports jacket she had worn and walked over to stand on the court with Hyuga. "So what team should I join?" Hyuga stared. "Uh, hello?" Aida tilted her head to the side and looked at the Seirin captain curiously.

Hyuga just stared. He couldn't help himself. As much as he told himself to look away if he valued his life, he couldn't. He had rarely seen Aida in regular sports wear. Most of the time, she was in a skirt, even when she was coaching. Now she was swearing a darker blue t-shirt and sweatpants.

Aida waved a hand in front of his eyes and he snapped back to the present. "Yes, I am very sorry. You can join Kagami's team." He apologized and turned around. Aida blinked. _That was strange,_ she thought.

Anyway, she turned to the first years and looked at them with a gleam in her eye. "We will not lose!" The first years cheered and she looked back at the second years who were just as excited to play with their coach.

As they played, Aida lost herself in the game. With the recent stress of the tournament, her emotions had been all over the place as of late. But now, she could relax and just focus on the flow of the game. The feel of the rough basketball and harsh breathing of her teammates and the satisfying swish of the net when the ball passes through; all of these reminded her of why she loved basketball so much.

During a break, she looked over at the soccer players in the field and did a double take in surprise. She could see Rin-chan and Nana-chan playing with them. They were playing with the others from Enoshima, Araki, Kakeru, Kaoru, Mako and Oda. She went over to them.

"Hey, Rin-chan, Nana-chan," she said, trying to catch her breath. It had been a while since she had last worked out like that. "I thought you were going to come at twelve?" Rin and Nana looked over at her and then left the other soccer players.

"Hey, Riko-chan," Rin said as she grabbed a water bottle from Oda. She wiped a towel across her forehead and then fanned herself with it. "It's already twelve. Well, we got here a little before, but then we saw the kids playing soccer and kind of got sidetracked. Sorry," she handed the water bottle back to Oda and threw the towel over her shoulder.

Aida waved a hand. "It's fine. I was just surprised. Time flew by. Do you want to join us? You can stay here and play soccer if you want."

Rin looked at the others and Kakeru said, "I want to try basketball again. I actually have been trying the lay-up," he added sheepishly.

Rin grinned and turned back to Aida, "There's your answer." Aida smiled back and the eight of them made their way back to the basketball courts and where the rest of the basketball team was waiting.

"Hello," Hyuga greeted them. "Come back for more?" He wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel.

"Yup, couldn't stay away," Rin gave him a thumbs-up. She saw Kuroko standing to the side. "Ah, Kuroko," she went over and slapped him on the shoulder. "I think I saw another one of the Generation of Miracles." She thought for a second. "Was it Midorima? His hair was green." She indicated her head with a flourish of arms. "And he had glasses," she mimed the small frames around her eyes. "And he rode in this wagon thingy with another kid pulling it on a bike."

"What, you're not going to imitate that too?" Oda asked sarcastically.

Rin shot him a look. "No, of course not. Why would I do something so stupid and idiotic looking?" She stood with hands on her hips and glared at the midfielder.

Oda looked away quickly, "Oh, nothing. I misspoke, is all." He scooted away behind Araki and Mako.

Aida decided to ignore the exchange between the two players and said, "We can play some 3-on-3. Make it easy," She said with a bit of a sadistic grin. The Seirin basketball players paled.

* * *

**I hope I can wrap this up soon, but I know that's not going to happen. :(**

**Oh well, it's not like I have anything else to do over the summer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As previously warned. I have no experience in playing basketball. So if this chapter sucks ass, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 7: 3-on-3

The teams were divided up with a mix of basketball players and soccer players. Rin was on a team with Kuroko and Mitobe Rinnosuke. They were against Araki, Hyuga and Oda. "Okay, who is going to do the tip off?" Aida asked as she held a basketball and stood in the center of the court.

Araki and Rin stared blankly. "What is a tip off?" Rin asked, confused.

"It's when two players of opposite teams jump for the ball when the referee throws it into the air. They each try to knock it to their teammates." Hyuga explained. Rin and Araki nodded. "I will do it," Hyuga continued.

Rin looked at Mitobe and Kuroko. "Um, do you mind if I try?" She asked carefully. Both players nodded. She saw Hyuga bend his knees and get ready to jump up for the ball. She copied him.

"Okay!" Aida called as she threw it up into the air. Both Hyuga and Rin jumped for it. Hyuga's fingertips reached for the ball, but to his-and everyone else's-shock, Rin reached past him and knocked the ball backward where Mitobe caught it. Rin landed and looked at her tall teammate.

"Cool, I really did it!" She shouted in excitement. She did a fast happy-dance which received many strange looks from the other players and the spectators. She calmed down and got her body under control. "Okay, pass it!" She yelled as she ran at an angle towards the side of the court.

Mitobe dribbled forward a little until he was confronted by Hyuga. He passed it under Hyuga's outstretched arm to Rin who turned and was stopped by Oda. "Yikes, back up, Oda! Personal space." She took a step back and looked for her other teammates.

She saw Kuroko at the edge of her vision and passed the ball to him, but Hyuga intercepted it. He took it straight down the center towards the basket. Mitobe blocked his way and Araki called for the ball. Hyuga passed it to him as he ran by. He tried the lay-up, but it missed and rebounded off the backboard. Mitobe caught it and threw it to Rin again.

She sprinted for the other basket with Oda on her side. She suddenly did a twirl on her right foot and spun around behind Oda who was still moving forward. She passed it to Kuroko who threw the basketball up towards the basket. Rin jumped up and grabbed the ball in both hands before slamming it down in the basket. It was a perfect alley-oop. Her hands gripped the rim and she hung in the air.

"What?" Kagami exclaimed. "She can dunk?" He was astonished that this shorty could dunk. Everyone else on the court was plenty shocked as well. Aida's whistle actually fell from her open mouth.

"Um, I'm sorry to break the mood, but I'm stuck." Rin said she hung from the rim. Her feet were roughly 3 feet off the ground. She kicked her dangling feet back and forth for emphasis.

"Just drop down," Oda said. He was standing on the ground next to her.

Rin rolled her eyes. "If I could, I would have already." She paused and swallowed, suddenly shy. "I-I'm afraid of heights." She said.

"Since when?" Oda exclaimed. He had seen her jump up and grab the crossbar of the soccer goal and swing herself up to sit on it before! How was she afraid of heights?

"Well, that's because it's soccer so I'm not scared, but I _really_ don't like heights," she whined. Her eyes were shut tightly. Oda shook his head.

"Oda-san, maybe you can catch her," Nana suggested. She stood on the sidelines next to Kakeru and had been watching. She knew of Rin's fear of heights and that it didn't affect her when she was on the field, but it wasn't a soccer field.

Oda blanched. "I won't to do that!" He took a few steps back.

Rin thrashed her legs. "Just shut it and get me down! My arms hurt!" She tried to stretch out her spine to try to feel the ground, but she was nowhere close. Oda looked at her skeptically and then at Nana who waved him on. He sighed and walked next to her. He grabbed her around the knees.

"Let go, now."

"You'll drop me! I know you'll drop me!" Rin yelled. She carefully loosened one hand to relieve some of the tension on it and did the same to the other hand.

"I'm not going to drop you so just let go already!" Oda said, irritated. He gripped her legs harder. Rin gulped and slowly began to release the rim. Finally, she let go and dropped backwards falling into Oda's arms bridal style. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He set her on her feet and let go.

Rin patted herself down to make sure she was still whole and sighed in relief. "That was scary," she muttered. She shook out her arms and flexed her hands. Rin straightened back up and looked at everyone. "Okay, I'm alright now, let's keep playing." It took a few seconds for everyone to get into action, but soon enough the six teenagers were racing back and forth across the court again.

"Kuroko!"

"Araki!"

"Hyuga-san!"

"Get out of my way, Oda!"

"Ouch! Don't pinch me!"

"Yeah! Another dunk!"

Rin caught another incredible pass from Kuroko and jumped up to put it in the basket. She didn't jump high enough and it hit the rim, balancing for a precious millisecond before it tipped over and dropped through the net. Rin put a hand over her heart and let out a relieved breath.

The game paused as the tired players rested and got drinks. Rin wiped her forehead with a towel and gulped water like a dried out fish. She was sitting Indian style and when she was done, she leaned back on her hands and threw her head back with a long, loud sigh. Basketball was a lot different from soccer. There was the obvious fact that one couldn't use the feet, only the hands, and it was different that the basket was ten feet off the ground. She found that she had difficulty in switching directions like she was used to on the field.

"Who wants to go next?" Aida asked. Kagami volunteered his short team of Kakeru and Kaoru. Koganei also excitedly volunteered. His teammates, Mako and Izuki, paled slightly at the thought of playing the imposing red head.

"Go get 'em, Mako!" Araki cheered tiredly from his position on the ground.

Mako smiled. "Of course." The six players walked onto the court and Aida held the basketball to begin the tip off. It was Kagami against Izuki. Obviously, Kagami was the one who won and he batted the ball to Kaoru.

Kaoru and Kakeru took off down the court passing back and forth between them. Koganei stole the ball from Kakeru and passed it to Izuki who headed back for Kagami's side of the court.

Kagami stood in his way. Izuki stopped and passed behind him to Koganei who had come up and overlapped. He made a hasty shot just as Kagami came charging at him. The ball it the back of the rim and bounced out. Koganei pouted.

"Got it!" Kagami called as he caught the rebound and took off down the court. He swept right past Izuki and only Mako was left in front of him. Mako prepared himself and ran to meet him.

Kagami feinted left and then sprinted right, but to his shock, Mako was right with him. He spun around to go the other way and almost got a heart attack when Mako popped up there as well. _What the hell?_ He cursed as he tried to get around the blonde soccer player, but Mako was able to keep him pinned just outside the three-point arc.

_Ha! I'm doing it!_ Mako thought is exhilaration as he blocked Kagami once again. _Now, I just need to get that ball away from him._ Mako concentrated on the basketball as he moved with Kagami. He was right handed, and spent most of the time with the ball on his right except when he was going for a fake.

Kagami spun to the left, the ball in his right hand and quickly switched it to his left. _Got it!_ Mako slapped the ball away from him and darted around him with the ball in his possession.

"What?" Kagami cried in shock and frustration as Mako made away with his ball.

"I won't let you pass!" Kakeru cried as he stood in Mako's path. He quickly passed it to the side to Izuki who ran to the basket and did a neat and seemingly effortless lay-up. The ball dropped in with a satisfying swish.

Kagami stood at the other end of the court with flames of rage rolling off him. He had been beaten by a beginner. A freaking _beginner_! Someone who had only started playing _yesterday_!

Rin still sat with her legs crossed on the sidelines and watched in amusement at the giant red head flame around. Sure they weren't familiar with basketball, but that didn't mean they were pushovers either. She looked down at Araki who was lying on his side, watching the game. "How was that, Araki?" She asked with a slight smile.

Araki shrugged. "It was okay," he muttered. Rin laughed and nudged him, "Just 'cause you didn't make the lay-up." She teased him. Araki just rolled his eyes and kept watching the game.

* * *

**Two more chapters and I'm done. I think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided not to include all of the GoM, just the ones that are in the anime so far. Akashi and Murasakibara are...interesting characters, but I have no idea how to write them so I left them out.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Generation of Miracles

After a few hours, all of the players collapsed onto the ground. They had been playing in a medley, no one knew exactly was one their team and they tried to get it in whatever basket they were closest to. It was every boy/girl for himself/herself. It was all craziness on the court and it was _great_!

Rin lay on her back and tried to control her breathing to get some strength back into her body. It was only mid-afternoon, and the park was still bustling with people.

"Tetsu-chan~!" Rin flinched in surprise as a long, pink haired girl flew over her head and tackled Kuroko in a bear hug. Rin sat up at stared at the big-breasted girl clinging to Kuroko. He had his dead pan face on even though he was practically being suffocated in the girl's big chest.

"Wah! It's Momoi-san!" Kagami yelled. Him and the other boys on the basketball team all glared at Kuroko in jealousy.

"Who is that?" Rin asked Aida. She looked over at the Japanese girl and saw her left eye was twitching.

"She was Kuroko's middle school basketball manager." Aida forced out. She looked resentfully at the girl that was clinging to Kuroko.

Rin noted the lack of enthusiasm with which she said this. "Oh," was all she replied.

"Dai-chan and Kise are here as well!" Momoi released Kuroko and pointed to a tall, dark blue haired boy who looked positively bored out of his mind and next to him was a more enthusiastic blonde kid.

Kise dragged Aomine over to join the greetings. "Kurokochi! I haven't seen you in forever!" He grabbed the smaller boy in a hug.

"Kise-kun, please stop. You're hurting me." Kuroko said in his monotone.

Kise pulled back and pouted at the shorter boy. "You're so mean, Kurokochi!" He faked sobbing.

Rin nudged Aida again. "So the blonde one is from the Generation of Miracles too?"

"Yes, Kise Ryouta," she replied. "He only started playing basketball in his second year of middle school, but he is a genius that can copy other people's moves with only one look." Rin inspected the blonde kid with a critical eye. She could definitely tell he was a sports player. He could possibly be great at anything he tried. The whole copying moves thing was not anything that surprised her. She had some soccer players on her team in America that could copy a person's entire playing style just by watching a video once.

"Oh! Who is this cutie?" Kise ran over to Nana and bowed in front of her. "Hello, miss, my name is Kise Ryouta, but please call me Ryouta," he winked and Rin sighed.

Nana gave a polite smile in return while Kakeru fidgeted beside her. "Hello, I am Mishima Nana. Pleased to meet you," she gave a small bow.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kise asked.

Rin turned her head away to hide a grin as Nana blushed. "Uh, um-I don't-kind of-not really-maybe?" She stopped and started a half a dozen sentences.

Kise grinned brightly. "Then maybe you can-"

"Your womanizing ways are old and gross, Kise-san," a deep voice cut of the blonde's proposal. He turned to look at the tall glasses wearing kid with green hair in irritation.

"I wasn't talking to you, Midorimachi." He glared at the boy holding a stuffed teddy bear in his left hand. Rin saw that it was the kid she had passed yesterday who was riding in the rickshaw. She looked away as he glanced over at her.

"Midorima what are you doing here?" Kagami challenged. He held a particular dislike for the three point shooter. He was second on his list of annoying people after Aomine Daiki.

The green-haired kid pushed his glasses up with his right hand and looked at the red head. "I am simply taking a walk." He turned away from him. Kagami burned in anger.

"Hey! Don't-urgh!" His threat was cut off by Aida slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't go starting fights with other people, you hot head!" She hissed. Kagami struggled to get away from her.

"Are they basketball players, too?" Araki asked Hyuga. Hyuga nodded.

"They were part of a team of geniuses in middle school called the Generation of Miracles. They are monstrously strong." Araki wasn't intimidated.

"Sounds interesting," he muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to the new players.

Rin was staring at the three Generation of Miracles players and finally noticed something that she felt like an idiot for not noticing earlier. Their names were the same as their hair. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Uh, is it a coincidence that they have colors in their name?" She looked at Aida with a stupid expression.

Aida tilted her head to the side. "I haven't thought of that. I don't know." Rin hummed and looked at the hair colors of the three.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Momoi asked. She brushed a loose strand of long hair pass her shoulder.

"We were playing basketball," Aida muttered, eying the younger girl.

"They were playing with us," Rin piped up. Momoi looked at her for the first time.

"Are you a foreigner?" Momoi got closer and Rin felt her palm begin to get sweaty. She leaned away from the girl.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Can I help you?" She asked as she almost fell backwards. Momoi just inspected the black-haired girl in front of her.

"You're pretty," she said finally as she took a step back, allowing Rin a breath of relief.

"Thank you, I think?" Rin answered uncertainly. She didn't know what to say to this inquisitive girl.

"At least you're bigger than _her_." Rin stood there, not understanding and then she realized she was talking about her chest size. _What the hell is with this weird girl?_

"Uh, how should I respond to that?" She looked at Araki and Oda for help. They both shrugged. Luckily for her, Momoi got distracted by the quarreling shooter and copy-cat and left Rin alone. She scuttled over to stand behind Araki and Oda. "That was the weirdest moment in my life," she muttered to herself.

Midorima looked over at the players that he didn't recognize. He had never seen them on the Seirin team before, maybe they were from a different school? He saw the girl he had seen the previous night standing behind a boy with a tiny ponytail and a tall boy. The Seirin captain, Hyuga Junpei was standing with them. He walked over to them and looked down at them from his height, although the tall boy was almost the same height as he was. "So who are you guys?" He switched his teddy bear to his right hand and fixed his glasses with his other hand.

"Oh, you're the one who was in that rickshaw thing!" The girl pointed up at him. Midorima looked at her.

"What? A what?" The one with the ponytail asked.

"A rickshaw. It's kind of like a wagon, and was an old form of transportation, like, way back," she waved her hand behind her to emphasize the "way back" part.

"How could you _not_ know that, Araki?" The tall boy asked, making fun of the other's ignorance.

"Oh shut up, why would I be interested in something like that?" Araki snapped.

Midorima looked at the trio of people and wondered if his question would ever be answered. He almost gave up when Hyuga answered in their stead. "They are from the Enoshima Soccer Club. They are only here to play some basketball with us a little." Midorima looked at the shorter captain. He was also a three point shooter, but he was nowhere near his own level.

"So they are amateurs."

Hyuga laughed slightly, "I wouldn't call them _that_. They are okay. Especially her," he pointed at Rin who was trying to keep Oda and Araki separated. Midorima doubted that. She didn't look particularly impressive. She was about the same height as Kuroko and was a girl, no less.

Hyuga saw his skeptic expression and said. "She can pull a mean dunk." Midorima's face didn't change except for an almost imperceptible twitch in his left eyebrow. This shorty didn't look like she could pull off a dunk. "Would you like to play with us?" Hyuga asked. Midorima shot him a look that said, "Are you stupid?" Hyuga sighed.

"Oh, you're going to play with us?" Rin spoke up from her position between her two male teammates. She looked up at Midorima with a glint in her eyes. "Nice, nice," she nodded her head. Midorima narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who said anything ab-" He was rudely cut off by Rin yelling at the two males and pushing them both back so hard that they fell on their asses. Rin dusted her hands off and looked between the two in satisfaction. Araki and Oda avoided her look.

"You can be on my team!" Rin shouted. She grabbed the bewildered Midorima by the hand and dragged him to where Nana and Kakeru were trying to avoid Kise's advances.

"Midorima-san wants to play!" She shouted loudly, making everyone look at them. Midorima kept his face expressionless.

"Oh, I want to be on his team!" Mako said, waving his hand in the air.

"Should we do a full game with five people?" Rin asked.

Araki got up from the ground and said. "I want to play."

"Me too!" Nana said.

"Oh, I will play then, as well." Kise volunteered. "I will make you stare in awe at me, Nana-chan!" He gave her a wink and she paled.

* * *

**One more chapter and I'm done! This has been my longest story to date and I'm really proud of that! :)**

**And if the GoM weren't to your liking, sorry.**

**Thank you Cinders Ella for your reviews. I am eternally grateful. *bows***


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! I finished finally!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

In the end, the teams were as follows: Rin, Midorima, Araki, Kise and Mako and the second team consisted of Kagami, Hyuga, Kakeru, Nana and Aomine. Rin was _not_ looking forward to playing against Aomine or Kagami. Those two on different teams was bad enough, but them on the same team was basically slaughter. She guessed this is how people felt when people faced her soccer team in America. At least Midorima and Kise were a comfort. They were the only true basketball players on her team. She did feel a little guilty about how the teams turned out. All the pressure would be on them.

Aida stood in the center and with the basketball and Rin and Kagami. "Uh, Rin?" She asked uncertainly. "Are you sure you don't want to let Midorima-san or Kise-san to do it?" She looked at the blatantly obvious 9 inch height difference between the two of them.

Rin looked up at Kagami and shrugged. "If he gets it so what? The game has to start some how." She rolled her eyes.

Kagami looked at the shorter girl in shock. _This girl-_he growled inwardly. He had an urge to wipe that look off her face. "It's fine, coach." He readied himself and Rin stood facing him. Aida sighed in defeat and prepared to throw the ball up.

She threw it and both Rin and Kagami jumped. Again Rin surprised everyone with the height of her jump. Her hand swatted at the ball just as Kagami's hand hit it. They both hit the ball at the same time and it fell down. Kagami jumped back quickly to avoid touching the ball, but Rin didn't move and the ball glanced off her knee.

"Redo!" Aida shouted.

Rin looked at her. She picked the ball up and handed it back to her. "Why?"

"During a tip off, the two players who are participating can't touch the ball twice. If that happens, it has to be done again with different players." Aida said. Rin nodded slowly.

Kise and Aomine were nominated to go next. Rin watched the two boys jump for it. Aomine hit it to one of his teammates which was Hyuga. Rin was in front of him and blocked his way.

"Senpai!" Kagami yelled. Hyuga glanced over and Rin took the split second to swat the ball out of his hands.

"What?" Hyuga spun around as he saw Rin dart away with the ball. _How the hell did she do that?_ He shook his head. He had no time to wonder about useless stuff.

"Midorima-san! Show me some of your ridiculous shooting!" Rin yelled at the tall green head as she threw the ball at him. Midorima caught it and sighed. He prepared to throw from the center line. The ball arced way up…up…still going up…still going…and then it started to come down. Midorima turned away, not even watching to see if he would make it or not, and started walking to stand underneath his basket. The ball shot through the net and bounced off the ground.

"Holy…crap." Rin said, her mouth hanging wide open. Damn, this guy was good! She looked at Midorima who was already under their basket. _Sheesh, this guy in incredible!_ She shook her head in amazement.

Araki was completely out of his mind in shock. "What the-? _What the hell just happened_?" He stood frozen in the middle of the court and looked from the bouncing ball back to Midorima and back again. HE kept doing that until Mako hit him on the head.

"We're still playing, Araki," he was just as surprised though.

"Oooh, nice shot, Midorimachi!" Kise shaded his eyes and gave his teammate a thumbs-up. Midorima just sighed.

Kagami grabbed the ball and dashed down the court with it, sweeping past Rin, Araki and Mako so fast they just stood there in shock. Rin's mind took a little while to process what had just happened, but when she looked, she saw Kagami facing Midorima. Kagami tried feint after feint, but still couldn't get past the shooter. Kise also joined in to double team and managed to get the ball away from Kagami.

"Damn it!" Kagami yelled as he turned around and ran after the blonde. Kise was faced Aomine.

"Give it here!" Rin yelled as she got control of her legs back. She ran down the court and he passed the ball over to her. She overlapped him and ran for the basket. Suddenly, Aomine appeared next to her and cut her off. She stopped and bounced the ball out of his reach. _Wow, he's fast._ She narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned boy in front of her.

He smirked. "A beginner like you can't even _dream_ of beating me." He reached for the ball, but Rin blocked him with her body again.

"So what? Don't get so cocky, you damn brat!" She threw the ball up over his head and then did a somersault in between his legs. She rose to her feet in a run and caught the ball again. She jumped and slammed it in the basket, letting go before her fear of heights could kick in.

"What!" Aomine spun around in shock. Everyone else on the court was stunned into silence as well.

Hyuga looked at Midorima's shocked face. "I _told_ you she could dunk."

* * *

After that, Kagami and Aomine kicked ass. Even though Midorima and Kise worked their tails off, they were always a few points behind the other team. The game ended when Rin, Araki, Mako, Nana and Kakeru couldn't move anymore. Hyuga had already fainted and was lying on the side where Kaoru and Koganei were taking care of him. They lay in the middle of the court, panting, not caring that the four pairs of feet were flashing around them.

"I want milk!" Rin moaned. Her throat was parched. She sat up and narrowly missed getting kicked in the head by Kise.

Nana also sat up and Kagami swerved around her. "I want to swim! It's too hot!" She pulled a limp Kakeru off the ground and began dragging him to the sidelines. Rin also grabbed Araki and Mako's wrists and began pulling their bodies off the court.

_The girls have to do all the work around here!_ She groaned as she slid their legs over the white line, off the court. She sank back down and hung her head. A cold bottle was pressed against her neck and she gave a relieved sigh. She raised her head and Oda handed her a cold juice. "Thanks," she muttered before trying to untwist the cap, but her hands were shaking too much from exhaustion. Oda did it for her. She early gulped it down.

"Rin-chan, if you drink too quickly, you'll get cramps," Aida warned. Rin just nodded, but did stop. A few minutes after, Aida blew her shrill whistle and called the other four beasts from the court.

"I don't want you guys to die from dehydration," she said in response to Kagami's protest. She glared at him and there were no more arguments.

Rin laid down and propped her head against Araki's unconscious body and her eyes slowly drifted shut. _No, I don't want to sleep yet. Want…to…zzzzz_. She was out.

* * *

"What should we do with them?" Nana asked Aida and Momoi. All of the guys and Rin were all snoring away. The sky had gotten orange streaks in it and the sun was a big, orange fireball halfway behind the mountains already.

"They look really peaceful," Momoi said. She sat touching Kuroko's light blue hair. Aida looked at the busty girl and turned away.

"It's going to get dark soon." Aida murmured. She wanted to wake them up, but something prevented her from doing it. All of them had played their hardest and had had fun-believe it or not-while doing it. Even the uptight Midorima and the bored, uncaring Aomine had loosened up and even-heaven forbid-_enjoyed_ it. Not that either of them would admit to such a thing.

Nana looked at Rin who was lying haphazardly with her legs on Oda's chest and her head on Araki's thigh while her right arm was thrown sideways and was covering Kagami's face. She was glad that she had come to fit in and enjoy Japan. "Well, wasn't this an interesting day?" She said.

Aida nodded and Momoi smiled. "Maybe we can do it again. It's good for Dai-chan to have some friends." Momoi looked fondly at the dark blue haired boy who was snoring louder than the rest. He and Kagami seemed to be in competition to see who could be the loudest.

Aida laughed. Nana agreed, "I think we should; only this time, you guys can come to our school and play soccer with us."

"Perhaps sometime. I think they would be interested in that." Aida said.

"Great! Now we really have to wake them up. Kakeru and Rin and I have a ways to go to go home." Nana said reluctantly. She didn't want to disturb them. "Rin, Rin get up." She gently shook the sleeping girl.

Rin moaned and rolled over, kicking Oda in the face as she did. "Hey," he mumbled as he shoved her legs off him. This caused her to wake up.

"Huh? Ryoma? The heck are you doing?" She sat up and folded her legs. She rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes and gave a massive yawn. Oda mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

Her movements also woke up Araki who elbowed Mako in the face by accident so he woke up as well. As the mass of boys began to come back to life, they woke up the ones closest to them and soon everyone was somewhat aware of their surroundings.

"Come on guys, we have to go home. We have practice tomorrow." Nana said as she supported Kakeru who was still half asleep. Rin slowly got to her feet and pitched sideways. She grabbed onto the first thing she felt and it so happened to be Araki's shirt. She dragged him down with her.

"Umph, Rin let go." Araki disengaged himself from her and stood back up, still a bit unsteady himself. Rin was lying with her eyes closed on the ground. Oda walked over and picked her up by one arm and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The Enoshima boys, with Nana half carrying half dragging Kakeru and Oda with Rin slung over his shoulder, walked back to their homes. They all split off to go to their own ways and Oda woke up Rin again.

"Bye, Ryoma," she called sleepily. Oda just patted her on the head and walked down his own street. The three of them, Rin, Nana and Kakeru, trudged down the sidewalk until it was their turn to split up.

"See you tomorrow, Rin-chan," Nana said softly. Rin waved with one hand and covered her mouth with the other as she yawned. She also said goodbye to Kakeru before turning around and walking down to her apartment.

She stumbled through the door and fell face first into the entry way. She passed out again right there and didn't move until morning.

* * *

**Thank you Cinders Ella for all your reviews! I want to do a sequel, but I did bad on my final so my Mom is not happy. At. All.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I started a sequel to this story called An Exchange of Sports 2. Please look at it, if you're interested. It will focus more on Area no Kishi, but there will still be KuroBasu characters in it.**


End file.
